


Сказки о тех, кто не боится приключений

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: Сборник разных историй, полных юмора и влюбленностей, приключений на пятые точки, хитрых персон и странных, загадочных событий.Посвящение:Всем, кто имеет шаловливо-детское огромное, как Вселенная, воображение; всем, кто любит сказки; всем, кто хочет исчезнуть из своей реальности ненадолго, - это для вас.С наступлением глубокой осени и приближающихся шагов зимы во мне просыпается сказочник. Ничего не поделаешь, такая уж это пора.Планируется цикл-сборник волшебных историй, скорее всего, никак между собой не связанных. Сказки, они и есть сказки.





	1. Книжный вор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старая история, заслуживающая быть здесь.
> 
> Gem Club – 252

Сотни тысяч пылинок танцевали в лимонных лучах солнца, так ярко освещавшего помещение огромной библиотеки, что от него болели глаза даже при непрямом контакте. Гигантские стеллажи, точно для великанов, крепко выдерживали тяжесть книг, которая достигала порой нескольких килограммов, настолько тяжелыми были древние фолианты. Иногда даже казалось, что тяжесть появилась не столько из-за веса, сколько из-за мудрости, содержащейся в книгах.

Эти прекрасные золотистые кудри, которые маг сдул со своего лба, продолжая читать книгу «Целебные свойства корня мандрагоры и увлекательные истории его применения», по-прежнему гипнотизировали мой взгляд. Уже, кажется, целую вечность я просто не мог отвести от них глаз, прячась между стеллажами этой библиотеки, которую меня угораздило выбрать для ограбления.

Свою собственную фортуну я звал «сомнительной удачей», и именно она привела меня в эту обитель мудрости и магии, в очередной раз лишь подтверждая правильность моего выбора названия. Откуда мне было знать, что библиотеку посетит этот занудный маг с целью прилечь на пол да почитать древний фолиант? И почему всегда я? Почему в западне всегда оказываюсь я? Цена за ловкость рук и зоркость глаз, которыми обладают лишь считанные единицы королевства?

Кстати, забыл представиться, я — вор магических книг. Могу спорить на мешок рубинов, что вы даже представить себе не можете, сколько могут за них отдать люди в наше время. И краду я их не просто хорошо, я — настоящий демон воровского мира. Я даже мог бы получать души в обмен, если бы захотел, только мне на это плевать, если выгоды от этого нет. Другое дело — деньги. Ну разве не прелесть: после трудового дня, полного грабежа и веселья, за этот счет расслабиться в баре, послушать местный ансамбль пьяных гномов, даже под градусом умело перебирающих струны гуслей, бьющих во всю мощь по барабанам и выдувающих легкие через волынки, пофлиртовать с местным барменом Андрэа и повеселить местных завсегдатаев своими байками?

И вот именно сегодня мои мечты о вечернем кутеже накрылись тазиком при виде этих прекрасных кудрей, черт бы их побрал в пекло да поглубже.

Мои ноги, не смея пошевелиться из-за угрожающей близости сидящего, уже стали неметь и едва подрагивать от напряжения. Еще немного, и, кажется, уже скоро я мешком картошки буду лететь вниз с полки, на которой стою. Видите ли, книга, которую я заприметил, могла стоить мне половину безбедной жизни. Пришлось залезть на самый верх, а вот слезть — не успел, заявился этот идиот. Одной рукой я держался за полку, второй прижимал к груди бесценную книгу, наблюдая в щель между книгами за парнем. А маг всё так же размеренно перелистывал книгу, изредка моргая и сдувая со лба идеальные кудри, постоянно стремившиеся упасть на идеальный, словно вылепленный из золота, лоб. Эти чертовы кудри так сверкали в заходящем солнце, что я подумал: «Пора прощаться со своим зрением, я точно ослепну, ну туда мне и дорога, глаза б мои его не видели».

Так! Стоп! Солнце уже заходящее??? Так сколько времени-то прошло, если я забрался сюда ранним утром… Значит, ощущения, что я торчу тут уже вечность, не подвели меня, и значит, я действительно скоро упаду, потому что сил держаться остается буквально на грани. Заблудившись в мыслях, я едва не проигнорировал тихий вопрос, сопровождающийся вздохом:

— Ну и долго ты собираешься там сидеть? Мне вообще-то уже уходить пора.

Я вытянулся струной, заслышав вопрос, и машинально отпустил полку, за которую держался. Мир вокруг меня накренился, и я стал падать, прихватив с собой и сам стеллаж, на котором стоял, крепко прижимая к себе ценную книгу, которая, честно говоря, была куда значимее моей собственной жизни. Книги и мебель стали лететь и со мной, и на меня, но внезапно вокруг все остановилось. Полет прекратился, не завершившись. Книги, вырванные страницы, забытые кем-то бумаги, стеллаж, само время — замерли. Но не я. Я лишь мягко опустился на руки мага, не спеша подошедшего к месту моего падения.

Он склонился надо мной так, что кудри стали касаться моего лица, и это было так завораживающе, интимно и странно, что я не придумал ничего, кроме как закрыть лицо книгой и пробормотать:

— Я бы сказал, что мне стыдно, но это была бы неправда, поэтому я молча подожду, когда вы меня опустите. — Сердце решило, видимо, вылететь из моей груди, потому что сила его стука сравнима с силой какой-то электрической машины.

— Вообще-то я знаю тебя, чудо-вор Риэль.

— А? — Я чуть опустил книгу, выглядывая из-под нее на парня, все еще держащего меня на руках, словно я вешу не больше облака. — Откуда?

«Всё это так странно, что лучше бы мне сбежать. Однако, надо признаться, что на этих руках крайне удобно лежится, — мелькнуло в моей голове.

Маг хмыкнул:  
— Ну я же тоже хожу по барам. Просто я не настолько хорош и красноречив во всяких правдивых историях, как ты. — Хихикнул он. — Что, сегодня расскажешь, что опоздал, потому что попал в плен к дракону и не смог украсть у него личный дневник?

Откинув на пол книгу, я скрестил руки на груди и скептично на него глянул снизу вверх, вглядываясь в синие глаза, хитро сверкающие, как два драгоценных камушка на дне реки:

— И это вот ты вот мнишь себя драконом?

Он лишь рассмеялся и наконец опустил меня на пол, что разочарованно отдалось глухим стуком моего сердца, возвращавшегося в привычный ритм. Затем маг прошел к кованой двери и оглянулся:

— Пошли, я угощу тебя элем.

Пожав плечами и подозрительно зыркнув, я прошел вперед него, угостит так угостит. Мы, разбойники, любим все на халяву. Особенно от владельцев таких кудрей, которые попадаются раз в столетие и то, только в королевских семьях.  
*

Выходя на улицу, наш воришка не успел заметить, как маг, выходя вслед за ним, медленно выдохнул из ноздрей дымок. И с тихим шелестом и стуком опустились на пол падающие книги, бумаги и тяжелый стеллаж…


	2. Дочь Великана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приятного чтения. Надеюсь, вам это понравится. Дайте знать.
> 
> Я всегда оставляю здесь песни, это просто факт. Такие дела.  
> Be Forest – Captured Heart

Видишь, вон там, за самыми верхушками сосен и елей виднеется холм? Если собрать все свое мужество и время, которое есть на «погулять», то можно добраться до этого холма и обнаружить, что вовсе это и не холм. Это нос! Нос спящего великана. Присмотревшись, можно заметить зачарованным глазом, как медленно понимается его мощная грудь и как мелкие кустики и трава пышным ковром оплетают его дремлющее тело. Мох так привык к этому великану, что оплел ему всю бороду и зацвел — теперь там гнездятся птицы и прилетают собирать мёд лесные пчёлы. Спит этот старик — старик по сравнению с нами, ведь мы так молоды и столько рассветов еще не встречено! — спит он, расположившись на большой поляне, подперев голову валуном и вытянув босые мохнатые ступни куда-то в лес. Животным он очень нравился, ведь раньше, когда он еще не улегся в спячку, нужную каждому, кто когда-то давно видел, как рождается солнце, он был очень добр и давал каждому заблудившемуся зверьку ночлег в своем правом кармане — в левом он держал луну, которую выпускал гулять каждую ночь. Так у них с луной был договор — ведь приятно знать, что в твоем кармане спит луна, а луне было приятно иметь место, где всегда можно отдохнуть. Он делал лесным детишкам (детям болотников, леших, речных обитателей) поделки из камней: вырезал фигурки животных, рисовал руны и пожелания, которые всегда исполнялись; иногда вместе с сатирами он пускал по воде камешки, поднимая целые волны, из-за чего старые водяные поднимались со дна и шутливо-грозно грозили ему кулаками.  
Хорошим был это великан, удивительно хорошим. И хоть было у него много друзей, хоть многих любил он и многими был любим, великан был очень грустный — у него не было родственников. Он так давно живет на свете, что позабыл, откуда пришел. Не зная дороги назад, он боялся идти вперед, хоть и не был трусом. Он просто был одинок. По-своему. И вот однажды, когда солнце, зевая, склонялось к горизонту, протягивающему ему руки для сонных объятий, великан вдруг понял: сегодня нужно лечь спать, ведь сегодня самая особенная ночь в году — Самайн, время безвременья, когда всё-всё на свете возможно. Значит, нужно лечь спать!  
Примостившись у большого валуна, крайне удобного по мнению великана (у них, великанов, свои понятия об удобствах), он выпустил к небу луну, закрыл глаза, вдохнул волшебный вечерний воздух, пропитанный ожиданием чудес, и пожелал себе дочь. Пусть у него будет маленькая дочка, чтобы она росла и хорошела на его глазах, чтобы он научил её всем своим умениям и подружил со своими друзьями. Разве много он просит?

***  
Ночью на поляне творилось нечто странное. Великан ничего не видел, он крепко спал, но вот лесные жители были не на шутку изумлены всей той красотой, которая ныне редко случается в жизни. Все цветы раскрыли свои бутоны и спящие феи, устраивающие в них ночлег, взметнулись сверкающими стайками к небу, сливаясь и горя, как звездочки. Трава горела изумрудным пламенем, как и листочки и иголки на деревьях. В эту ночь даже ядра орехов сверкали, как топазы и кварц. Русалки и водные духи повыскакивали из воды и пустились в пляс вместе с полевыми, а прекрасные призрачные создания, с минуту скромно повыглядывая из-за деревьев и песчаных насыпей, присоединились к ним. Вот весь этот шум и проспал наш великан, ничуть не жалея об этом, потому что в его сне тоже творилось нечто важное — творилось волшебство сбывающихся мечт. Ему снилась всё та же поляна, но тихая — на ней был лишь он. И женщина с прекрасными глазами цвета рубина и длинными золотистыми волосами, в лунном свете кажущимися паутинками из чистого золота, летающими на ветру.  
Она прошла к нему сквозь поляну, едва касаясь травы и цветов, словно проходя через них, и улыбнулась грустной улыбкой.  
— Я знаю о твоем желании. Оно идет от чистого сердца, такое сложно пропустить. Я помогу тебе его исполнить, но за него будет своя цена. Потому что любое волшебство не делается просто так.  
Великан был настолько изумлен и так сильно хотел исполнить свое желание, что цена его не волновала.  
— Тогда слушай: у тебя будет дочь, маленькая прекрасная малышка, как ты хотел. Когда проснешься — увидишь. Но цена за неё — сон. Каждые пять лет своей жизни ты будешь обязан проводить во сне. Пять лет спишь — пять бодрствуешь. Затем снова пять лет сна. Готов заплатить такую цену?  
Но великан рассудил так: лучше пять лет с дочерью, чем вся жизнь без нее вообще. Поэтому он согласился.  
— У тебя будет год перед тем, как лечь спать, чтобы ты смог с ней познакомиться.  
И не дав ответить изумленному и немного грустному великану ответить, девушка хлопнула в ладоши, мир перевернулся — и резко наступило утро с солнцем, таким ярким, что оно резало глаза любому, кто хоть немного поднимал голову вверх. Великан потер одной рукой слезящиеся глаза — то ли от солнца, то ли от печального осознания скорой спячки. Но тут он понял, что под его рукой, лежащей прямо на сердце что-то есть. Он отнял руку и увидел, что на его груди, свернувшись калачиком, спит маленькая девочка — человеческий ребенок. Настолько она была маленькая, что его указательный палец был с неё ростом. Девочка потянулась и распахнула свои рубиновые глаза.  
— Папка! — воскликнула она и обхватила его за палец и укусила, смеясь. Великан вдруг почувствовал такое тепло и такую безграничную любовь, что все сожаления и печали улетели обратно в ночь. Рубиновые глаза сверкали и искрились.  
— Руби, — проговорил он и ветер подхватил его слова: «Руби, руби, руби, её зовут Руби!». Глядя в её сияющие алые глазки и на её сверкающие на солнце волосы, он подхватил девчушку в руку, посадил на плечо и пустился в пляс. Она захохотала, вцепляясь в его лохматые волосы, в которых застревали листочки и веточки и забралась на его макушку.  
Год, полный плескания в реке, катания на папкиных плечах, собирания ягод и охот за золотыми рыбками, пролетел слишком быстро. За один год Руби подросла и теперь была чуть выше его пальцев великана, длинные волосы она обрезала осколком зуба василиска, научилась удить рыбу и знала всех-всех обитателей леса. Великан рассказал своей дочери о своей спячке, и она гордо пообещала охранять его сон от непрошенных гостей и научиться вырезать из дерева и камней.  
— Уж пять лет-то мне должно хватить? — с сомнением покосилась она на коллекцию «примеров», по которым она должна была учиться. Пусть она и хотела порадовать отца, носиться с лисицами и лазать по деревьям было ближе её ветреной душе.  
— За пять лет ты научишься так, что ещё будешь меня учить, Руби, — улыбнулся отец, на прощание поднимая её к себе и легонько прижимая к груди. И едва коснувшись головой камня, он заснул, потому что прошел ровно год с момента появления Руби. Через несколько секунд от девочки донесся его мирных храп.  
— Даа… к этому звуку лесу придется привыкнуть за 5 лет, пожалуй. — Сказала она, вычерчивая на земле палкой какие-то закорючки.

***  
Руби, хоть и выглядела по-человечески, явно была не простой девочкой. Ибо росла она быстрее обычных девочек, сильнее явно любого мальчика, и была умнее почти любого человека. Ей и самой хотелось узнать, кто же она. Ни у кого из обитателей леса не было ни таких рубиновых глаз, ни даже таких волос. Не было никого, кто был бы хоть немного похож на нее. Даже её отец был совсем другим, без учета его огромного роста.  
Она вздыхала, глядя в свое отражение в реке, а потом пускала по нему волны, и тогда отражение совсем менялось, делая из неё кого-то совсем другого, но точно не её — и это Руби устраивало. Она очень любила отца, но хотела всё знать. Ей казалось, что без осознания себя, она что-то теряет и будто ходит с дырой в голове.  
За эти 5 лет она выросла настолько, что поняла свой характер: он был противоречив — и это было так по-человечески; она стала мудрой, разрешая проблемы своих друзей, и это было совсем не похоже на то, как должны вести себя маленькие девочки. Когда она злилась или расстраивалась, она убегала в самый темный уголок леса, садилась там на еловый ковер, крутила в руках шишки, закидывала голову и смотрела, как сплетаются ветви деревьев, закрывая небо и не пропуская свет. Она дышала еловым воздухом, потому что очень боялась, что если сильно разозлиться, то станет кем-то другим, не собой. Она боялась, что станет кем-то, так и не став собой. А это было очень страшно.  
Так шел год за годом. Почему-то год с отцом промчался, а годы без него — тащились, как сухопутные черепахи. Вырезать она так и не научилась — это надоело ей на четвертый день, зато она ловко карабкалась по деревьям, ловила рыбу и играла с лесовиками по вечерам в догонялки. И, конечно же, защищала отцовский сон. Великан же порос мхом и кустарником, и руби никак не могла его очистить. Ибо очистив его ото мха днем, она ложилась спать, а на утро видела, что он покрывался им так, что приходилось прикладывать двойные усилия. И она смирилась и позволила птицам вить в его бороде гнезда.  
Так и жила Руби, дочь великана, день за днём, соблюдая покой отца и порядок леса, как его истинная хранительница.

***  
Однажды, за полтора года до пробуждения великана, Руби услышала, как встрепенулись птицы и как встревоженный шепот пронесся между деревьями. Она отложила свой нож, которым из яшмы вырезала себе браслет, и прислушалась — услышать разговоры деревьев ничего не стоит, нужно лишь только хорошо прислушаться.  
Оказалось, что где-то в лесу появился Мальчик. У него тоже был нож, но он применял его, по мнению Руби, ужасным образом: он вырезал что-то на коре дерева, и дерево это плакало, выпуская смолу и древесный сок. Руби не могла терпеть нарушений законов своего леса, и вышла из тени, гордо выпятив грудь, увешанную подарками фей и русалок.  
— Ты кто тут такой, чтобы так поступать с бедным деревом, а?  
Мальчик, не ожидавший встретить тут кого-то, еще более удивился, увидев девушку в странных одеждах (великан сшил ей рубаху и штаны из своего платка), увешанную ожерельями из ракушек и камешков и вооруженную большим кинжалом, словно из чьего-то зуба. От неожиданности он плюхнулся прямо на землю и замер, выпуская из рук складной ножик.  
— Я…  
— Ты — что? Хотел измучить бедное дерево? А если бы на тебе стали вырезать? Кстати, что ты там вообще вырезал-то…  
Она подошла к дереву, но ничего не смогла понять — она не умела читать, потому и не поняла, что там вырезаны буквы — Эрик — имя этого мальчика.  
— Что это за каракули такие? — напустилась она на него, не желая выдавать своего смущения и незнания.  
— Это мое имя, — потупился в землю парень, ковыряя застрявший там камешек ногтем. — Я не знал, что ему больно, мне очень жаль.  
— От твоей жалости дереву ни холодно, ни жарко. А боль — запоминается. Иди лучше туда, откуда пришел, и не твори ерунды.  
Она развернулась с намерением уйти, хотя самой ей было до ужаса интересно, ведь до этого она никогда не встречала Мальчиков, таких, как он. Но мальчик сам не хотел уходить домой.  
— Эй, стой. А кто ты сама такая-то? Ты тут живешь?  
Руби пожала плечами:  
— Это мой дом, значит, я тут живу.  
— Ого! Я — Эрик, — и мальчик вежливо протянул руку. Руби глянула на раскрытую ладонь, потом на красное лицо парня, затем снова на ладонь. С мгновение подумав, она поковырялась в одном их своих многочисленных карманов и, вынув оттуда яшму, положила её ему в руку.  
— Это от сглаза. — Сказала она и тоже протянула руку, она думала, что это так принято. Но Эрику нечего было дать:  
— Ой, а я из дома и не взял ничего.  
— Значит, в другой раз принесешь. — Отмахнулась она. — А я — Руби, хранитель леса.  
— Правда?! Класс! А куда ты идешь?  
— Тебе зачем знать? Ты выглядишь странно, и я должна посвящать тебя в свои тайны? Поразительно!  
— Но разве плохо быть странным?  
Руби посверлила его пронзительным взглядом, но интуиция молчала. Он, кажется, не был плохим.  
— Я иду удить рыбу себе на обед.  
Так Эрик увязался за Руби, показушно вздыхающей, но в тайне радующейся, что этот день она не проведет в томительном ожидании одна.

***  
Целый день они удили рыбу и плескались в реке. Русалки и водяные куда-то пропали, и вокруг в общем-то было бы удивительно тихо, если бы не Руби и Эрик.  
— Я приду к тебе завтра, можно? — сказал Эрик, когда они пришли на то место, где она нашла его впервые.  
— Можно, только не забудь, что ты мне должен обмен! Я встречу тебя здесь.  
И они распрощались.  
Как только мальчик ушел, лес вновь ожил. Затрепетали веточки, на которых стайками расселись феи, на берег выскочила русалка, с которой Руби подружилась особенно.  
— Руби, ты что, сошлась с человеком, с ума что ли сошла?  
— А что здесь такого?  
Русалка фыркнула, сплевывая водоросли.  
— А то, что люди всё портят. Прознают про нас — и нам крышка, поминай как звали. Если уж тебе всё равно на нас, то подумай об отце.  
— А ч-что с отцом? — вытаращив глаза, внимала «просвещенной» русалке девушка.  
— А то! — словоохотчивым огоньком зажглась та, — заберут на опыты. Заспиртуют в банки и будут наблюдать!  
— Я не хочу-у в ба-анкиии!.. — заплакала Руби, усаживаясь на песок.  
Русалка поняла, что хватила лиху.  
— Ну, может, и не засунут в банки… Руби, может, он не из этих. Но нужно просто быть начеку, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — кивнула девочка, утирая слезы.  
Наступила ночь, и она, как обычно, забралась в отцовский карман и там заснула, слушая храп отца. Но сон её был беспокойный — ей снилась большая клетка, в которую заперли её отца, а люди снаружи сидят и аплодируют. На сцену выходит Эрик и кричит: «Але-оп!» и бьет кнутом по полу.  
Первое, что Руби сказала, когда Эрик пришел в лес, было:  
— Не смей садить моего отца в банку! — Это было сказано настолько серьезно и угрожающе, что сначала Эрик согласился, а потом спросил:  
— А он, твой отец, настолько маленький что ли?  
Выйдя на поляну, он понял, что несколько ошибся в своих представлениях. Гигантская шевелящаяся гора не уместилась бы, пожалуй, даже в самую большую в мире банку.  
— А ты уверена, что он твой отец?  
— А ты уверен, что у тебя в ушах не застряли бананы?  
— Уверен.  
— Слава богу, а то я думала, что ты оглох, когда я сказала, что он — мой отец.  
По какой-то внутренней причине, Руби совсем не боялась показывать Эрику отца. В какой-то степени она просто нервничала, а в какой-то слишком даже этого хотела. Ведь ни у кого на свете нет такого отца.  
— А долго он спит обычно?  
— Обычно он спит уже пятый год.  
И Руби поведала Эрику эту историю. Мальчик был так заворожен, что потом еще минут пять сидел, просто глядя на спящего великана. Затем Руби потащила его лазать по деревьям и кидать в воду камешки, и первое удивление Эрика прошло.  
Второе удивление Эрика наступило, когда он в вечерних сумерках перепутал фею со светлячком и словил её в кулак. Испуганный гневным писком, он разжал руку. Изрядно помятая фея поправила свое платье и показала мальчишке язык.  
— Эх, тебе еще столькому учиться… — Важно вздыхала Руби, чувствуя себя наставником этого простачка.  
Теперь Эрик наловчился приходить к Руби каждый день. Каждый день они вместе ловили рыбу, знакомились с местными животными, и постепенно, очень медленно даже лесные духи полюбили этого простодушного, но очень доброго парня. Руби не была исключением.  
— Я буду ждать, когда он проснется, вместе с тобой, чтоб тебе не было скучно. — Кивнул он на спящую громадину. Всё же образ великана, в красках расписанный Руби, очень его манил, он хотел узнать, что же в самом деле представляет из себя это существо, раньше живущее в сказках, а теперь мирно спящее прямо пред его глазами.  
— Не бери на себя слишком много. Как у хранительницы леса, у меня полно дел, — сказала Руби, но на деле, конечно же, имела в виду всё совсем наоборот — это было в её характере. И если она говорила, что ужасно злится, значит, она готова кого-то простить.  
Когда Эрик как-то притащил из дома книгу о сказках, Руби отрезала:  
— Мне не нужны твои безделушки, — и положила книгу в карман. А ночью, позвав к себе светлячков, долго рассматривала картинки созданий, на них изображенных. Вокруг нее плотным кругом уселись леший с русалками и тоже смотрели картинки.  
— Нет, ну вы поглядите, какое из меня сделали посмешище! — всё восклицал он, считая бородавки на своем нарисованном носу.

***  
— Эрик, ну быстрее же! — тяжело дыша мальчик с девочкой неслись через весь огромный лес. Ветви деревьев хлестали их по лицу, а ветер выл все громче и громче. Даже робкие призраки повылазили из своих нор в этот день, ну, а все друзья Руби ужа давно собрались на поляне. Все ждали только их.  
— Я бегу, как могу. Подожди меня!  
И вот они выскочили на поляну. Русалки, лешие, водяные, фей, старый василиск — все и даже больше пришли на поляну и облепили её плотным кольцом. Гам стоял такой, что даже если оглохнешь — всё равно будет громко. Руби и Эрик вышли вперед. Руби, распустив свои отросшие длинные золотые волосы, вскинула руки вверх, как Хранительница Леса, и все тут же замолчали. Эрик почтительно стоял позади девушки, глядя и любуясь со стороны.  
Гора перед ними вдруг заходила ходуном. Птицы, населявшие её, встрепенулись, лианы и кусты оторвались от земли и дождем посыпались вниз, следом посыпалась пыль, мох, камешки, оставленные там Руби, поднялась пылевая туча. Отплевываясь и сморкаясь, все подняли вновь глаза на гору. Гора улыбнулась.  
Великан проснулся.  
Руби в эту же секунду поняла, кто она, словно годы жила в забытьи и беспамятстве: она — Руби, Хранительница Леса и Дочь Великана.  
— Руби! — пробасил голос и огромные руки распростерлись вдаль, чтобы обнять свою дочь. Впереди ярким солнцем сияли счастливые 5 лет вместе.


	3. История для рассказа в пшеничном поле, лежа рядом с любимой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И вот, спустя энное количество времени я написала очередную историю прямо на Хэллоуин, и очень её люблю, тк вдохновилась своим солнцем и недавно просмотренной анимой про пришельцев.   
> Немного отличается от прочих историй, полагаю. Но как всегда - фидбек для меня значит очень много.

Статья отредактирована и подготовлена для Мэри-Элизабет Уотсон. Изд. «Арктик».

Мэри-Элизабет сказала мне, чтобы я написала что-нибудь о прошлом.  
О прошлом.  
О прошлом.  
О прошлом.  
Неправильное слово. Сухо катаешь его на губах, а оно не размягчается, как творог, а стирается, точно камень — в пыль. Чем сильнее я пытаюсь расковырять палкой костёр событий прошлого, тем меньше могу вспомнить, хоть я и фиксируюсь на одном конкретном моменте своей жизни раз за разом. Тот, который помял меня сильнее всего, потерял свои очертания и слился с пейзажем ушедших в небытие лет. Загадка. Но я пишу это не из-за своего небывалого любопытства к работе нашей памяти, мне это и не интересно даже. Я думаю о словах начальницы, о том, что статью написать придётся, и о том, что в наш город опять пришла чума.  
Так что, пожалуй, я буду писать для вас о прошлом и о чуме, потому что для меня это синонимы.

[На баннере перед въездом в небольшой городок, с домами, раскинутыми друг от друга на больших расстояниях, точно кубики, ворота украшает надпись «Добро пожаловать в Холлоу-Хэвен!”]  
Для нашего городка, Холлоу-Хэвен, что не так уж и далеко от Техаса, очень многие вещи, будь то почистить зубы или прийти на похороны украденной подруги с соседней фермы, такие вот будничные вещи так же привычны, пусть и могут показаться значительно неравноценными по эмоциональному отклику. Но люди здесь уходят часто. И самое худшее, уходят не в землю.  
Наверное, моя статья будет об этом. О том, что неправильно уходить, не сказав «прощай». Я виню в этом Лиз.  
Лиз — это ветер в ветвях ивы. Это ржавые волосы, в которые хочется вплетать полевые цветы. Это тот человек, ради которого, если нужно, в полной темноте вырвешь сердце и подожжешь его, как факел, ведь, как известно, ничто не горит лучше сердец. Она приехала сюда из Аризоны сразу после того, как закончила университет. Сказала, что не хотела жить в бетонных стенах, хотела дышать, ходить с закрытыми глазами и не думать о препятствиях. Я наклоняюсь к её лицу и считаю веснушки. Раз, два, три… А почему ты выбрала именно нашу дыру?  
— Потому что я люблю загадки, — смеётся она, и я смеюсь с ней, хотя мне до хрипов жутко. Я чувствую, что уже люблю её и длину её ресниц, но липкие пальцы ужаса заполняют пространство между моими внутренними органами, потому что милая, зачем ты приехала. Название городка похоже на мухоловку, и оно поглотило такую наивную светлую душу, как твоя… Мне так жаль. Мне так хочется выкинуть тебя за пределы кукурузного поля, ведь именно там начинается заветная граница свободы, которой мне не достичь.

Ты любишь загадки. А я люблю тебя. Я чувствую себя героиней древнегреческой трагедии, стенающей на скале пред бушующим морем и трясущей кулаком в воздух. У тебя капало с подбородка клубничное мороженое, когда мать Эллиота появилась у ворот моего дома с белым полотном вместо лица. Мы переглянулись, и я вышла вперед, закрывая тебя спиной, потому что ты, так и не утерев кожи, в любопытстве сверкала глазами на женщину, хотя должна — выражая сочувствие — скорбеть.  
— Его забрали за три минуты до рассвета. — Бесцветно проговорила Вив, предвосхищая мой вопрос. — Я почувствовала неладное и вскочила с кровати, но увидела в стекле лишь отражение зеленой вспышки.  
— Вив, мне очень жаль, — говорю я, мягко удерживая её плечо и поворачивая к себе, пусть Лиз сидит, строя новые теории и шурша тетрадкой «Для исследования». Женщина вздыхает, упираясь взглядом в землю под нашими ногами. Она повторяет историю, которую я слышу в сотый раз. Они все, жители Холлоу-Хэвена приходят ко мне рассказать одну историю. Вскочил утром. Увидел вспышку. Не увидел любимого. Меняется действующее лицо, а очередность событий — как под копирку. Знакомая древняя сказка. А я, сказительница, записываю некролог в свежей форме, как что-то уникальное, событийно отличное от ритма жизни города. Можно сказать, я лгу. Но, тут я кошусь глазами на Лиз, я лгу не одна. Охотница за загадками, о которых в Хэвене известно всем, тянется ко всему странному, опасному, рискованному, таинственному, ускоряющему кровь в жилах, тянется до фанатизма. Но это — её черта. Она и любить умеет так же — до фанатизма. Мне ли не знать.

Вив уходит оплакивать своего сына, а я поворачиваюсь обратно к дому, обдумывая, как оформить уникальный некролог для Эллиота Рида. Но кое-что меня останавливает. Взгляд Лиз. Чуть больше блеска, чем прежде. Хлопки ресницами чуть чаще, чем необходимо. Она смотрит на меня, зная, что я знаю, что она знает. Потом потягивается и встает навстречу мне, обхватывая влажными ладонями за талию. И я тут же погружаюсь в рыжую россыпь волос.  
Ночью я вскакиваю и чувствую себя странно. Липкая простыня впилась в поясницу и задницу, и мне приходится буквально выпрыгнуть из этого бельевого кошмара на холодный пол. Конечно же, кровать пуста. Я бегу по лестнице на первый этаж и оттуда — на двор, сквозь распахнутую калитку к кукурузному полю, уже на лету вытирая слёзы, препятствующие рассмотреть зеленое свечение с юга.  
Я бегу, и бегу, и бегу, и колосья жалят мою кожу со всех сторон, и я чувствую, как острая трава изрезала мне ступни, но я продолжаю бежать на свет. Споткнувшись о початок кукурузы, я выныриваю носом в землю, где трава уже примята по кругу, а всё пространство залито зелёным свечением, исходящим от узкого, как две сплюснутые суповые тарелки, летающего аппарата, или, другими словами, то самое чёртово НЛО. Я вижу, как свечение, исходящее со дна жестяной банки, постепенно истончается, поскольку «вход» закрывается, ведь маленькая голая фигурка, проскользнувшая внутрь, уже там. Мне до неё не добраться. Она для меня мертва. Я смотрю на свою ладонь, через которую проходит длинный порез, в который уже попали травинки, и мне хочется выть. Но я молчу.

Это НЛО прилетает с известной частотой — когда пропадают пчёлы. За несколько дней до приезда Лиз пропали все пчелы, а ветер задул чуть холоднее, но жара сохранила своё дневное господство, поэтому я потеряла бдительность. Я думала, что пока что мне можно отдохнуть, ведь работаю я только когда пропадают люди. Несколько месяцев в год я просиживаю на шезлонге или выращиваю цветы. В остальное время я — сказительница, я — лгунья, я — та, кто пишет некрологи, маскируя их под «Таинственная пропажа ребёнка, полиция в недоумении» или «Женщина покончила с собой, прыгнув с моста и не оставив записки. Почему?» и приманивая туристов в город. Ведь нужно же как-то поддерживать жизнь в городе, правда? Ведь нужно же как-то выживать самой? Я лишь сделала ошибку, поверив, что могу избежать участи, если влюблюсь и если попробую перейти границу города ещё раз (попытка провалилась с треском дерева, упавшего на моём пути).

Поэтому я осталась в Холлоу-Хэвене, неся точно крест свою обязанность — питать монстра. Вот она, моя история. Я пишу это, адресуя Мэри-Элизабет, потому что хочу передать ей свою должность. Я иду навстречу зеленому свету, я больше не хочу кормить монстра, и смогу стать свободной, только если встречусь с ним лицом к лицу. Возвращаются ли из пасти чудовищ? Узнаем.


End file.
